


After Party

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: And everyone rejoices, Bandom - Freeform, Brian gets his, Johnny remains slutty, M/M, RPF, Sequel, a7x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a show without an afterparty?  Sequel to At the Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't just leave Brian hanging...

“Ah! Fuck, Brian!”

“Yeah, that’s right. Say my name.” Brian’s voice was a low growl when he spoke. He had his hands settled on Johnny’s hips, helping to guide the smaller body up and down, his dark eyes half lidded and fixed on the bassist as he bounced on his cock.

He’d had to settle for watching the small bass player bounce around stage, running and jumping with Zack, leaning against Matt, bounding up the riser steps to play to Jimmy. Johnny had sucked off all three of his other band mates while he’d played his solo to the screaming crowd. And while it was great to be out there performing, watching the kids eat up his every smirk, watching each movement his fingers made, their screams heightening with each note… He’d been left hard and aching, knowing what was going on just behind him, blocked from view by darkness and stacks of amps.

He’d had to settle for teasing Johnny when they’d all come back, brushing up against him, shooting him dark looks. If the crowd had noticed something out of the ordinary, they hadn’t shown it. But then again, the kids always loved the way the band interacted with each other.

As soon as they’d gotten off stage and finished with their post show ritual, mainly hugging and congratulating each other and cooling down a bit, he’d cornered the bassist and dragged him into the small room that had been dubbed the ‘A7X dressing room’. 

Johnny had known what he wanted, had known since they’d come back from their ‘break’ to find Brian eyeing them all darkly, faint flashes of jealousy and need in his eyes. The lead guitarist might have felt slighted, had he not known he’d get his later. Plus he was an attention whore for the crowd and they all knew it,

It hadn’t taken them long to shed the necessary clothes, Brian’s shirt, Johnny’s pants, though Brian had skimmed Johnny’s shirt off as well as an after thought. The more creamy skin exposed to his touch, the better. And with a husky ‘Ride me’, they’d settled onto the couch, Brian’s legs spread wide to accommodate the bassist as Johnny pressed close, sinking down onto the lead guitarist’s hot cock.

They were both working steadily towards their climaxes, Brian tugging Johnny down sharply each time he shifted up to slam him down harder, pressing deep each time. As Johnny picked up his pace, Brian abandoned his hips in favor of his shoulders; arms crossed up over his back, pulling their bodies flush against each other. He did his best not to impede Johnny’s movement as he held close, fingers pressed into his shoulders, lips finding the bassist’s ear.

The slight change in position had Brian’s cock slamming against Johnny’s prostate and the smaller man jerked and cried out, shuddering while his fingers flew up to tangle into the guitarist’s messy hair.

“God, Syn!”

“Mm, I’ll be your God, Johnny. Do you wanna worship me?” Brian’s lips twisted up in a playful smirk, his hips rolling up to meet Johnny’s near frantic movements now. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Down on your knees, my cock in your mouth. Bet you missed me back stage while you sucked everyone else off, huh?”

The words were panted against Johnny’s ear and the bassist could only moan helplessly. There wasn’t much that could compare with Brian’s low voice speaking such dirty things. He’d watched Brian get Zacky off once without touching him for a bet.

“But you like my cock in you too, don’t you? You like to take it like a little whore.” That low growl was back in his voice and Johnny couldn’t control his shuddering. “Fuck! Come on, Johnny, come for me baby. I wanna feel that tight ass squeeze my cock.”

There was a hint of desperation creeping into his voice and one of Brian’s hands curled around Johnny’s cock. That small touch, when he was already so close from the dark words, threw him over the edge and he came over Brian’s fist, shuddering and crying out, his fingers tightening and tugging at the guitarist’s hair.

That little spice of pain added to the sudden, nearly unbearable tightness around him, had Brian careening over the edge, coming deep inside of Johnny, his low stream of curses muffled against the bassist’s neck. He settled back slowly, pulling the smaller form with him, holding Johnny close while he caught his breath and his little whimpers subsided.

Zack walked in a couple of seconds later. The rhythm guitarist simply rolled his eyes at the two, searching around for a bandana he’d lost. “You two do know there’s a lock on the door right?”

Brian just smirked lazily over Johnny’s shoulder, reveling in the warm afterglow, shifting his hips faintly and earning another soft noise from his band mate. “Aww, but I know how much you like to watch, Zacky.”

The comment simply earned him another roll of green eyes.

“Whatever. Move yer asses. We have a couple more people we have to meet.”

It was Brian’s turn to roll his eyes, but he nudged Johnny from his lap gently, wiping his hand on a towel before grabbing his shirt and beginning to straighten himself up. After Johnny had his clothes on and the two were once again presentable, Brian draped his arm over Johnny’s shoulders.

“Feel better?”

The bassist smiled up at him. “Mmmhm. You?”

“Definitely.” Brian grinned, pushing the door open. “Alright, let’s go meet our adoring public.”

Johnny just chuckled as the door swung closed behind them.


End file.
